


4th of July

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee wants to celebrate the holiday and Columbus is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Columbus sighed. “This is even crazier than our last Twinkie run.”

“Kid, I got three boxes of Twinkies out of the deal. “

“Yeah, and we had to kill twelve zombies.”

Tallahassee shrugged. “So? They had to die eventually. We got them in one day instead of a week. Besides they weren’t in the Walmart, they were in the parking lot because that idiot hunter pulled in after us with Bambi on his roof.

Columbus knew he wasn’t going to win that fight. “Fine, but if we do this we’re ringing a dinner bell. “Zombies, come and get us.”

Tallahassee put the boxes of fireworks in his back seat. “We’re setting them off away from us. The zombies will be a couple of miles away that’s if they’re even in the area. We’re going to do a five mile check before Saturday night.

“I can’t believe you want to set off fireworks. Remember what Wichita said? As soon as they turned on all the lights and music at Pacific Playland it was Zombieland. 

“Zombies ain’t smart. They’ll see the colors in the sky and might think it’s a storm and go into hiding.

“Or they’ll follow the noise and we’ll be dead. It’s not worth it.”

Tallahassee smashed the window of a nearby car with his rifle. “Not worth it??? What is wrong with you Kid? The only thing worth it is to Enjoy the little things. It’s the 4th of July. Independence Day and I’m going to enjoy the fireworks.

“So we’re going to march into New York City? Columbus said incredulously. 

Tallahassee laughed. “No. We’re going to Hoboken and set off the fireworks so we can see them against the skyline. “Then we’ll get back in the car and head to Atlantic City.  


“Why can’t we stay in Jersey City? We haven’t seen a zombie in six weeks.”

“It stinks too much for zombies. Besides we haven’t caught anything but rats in a week. It’s time to move on and we might as well have some fun before we go.”Tallahassee said.

Columbus shook his head. “We never should have stopped at Macy’s for clothes. Then Little Rock wouldn’t have talked about the fireworks on TV.

“That had nothing to do with it.” Tallahassee mumbled.

“Really? Anytime that kid wants something you and Wichita try to move mountains….

“Columbus……we spend our lives running and hiding from zombies. Most nights that kid doesn’t get a bed and we’ve been feeding her rats for the last week. If I want to give her an Independence Day celebration you shouldn’t fight it. Everything has an expiration date. Twinkies, people who know what the 4th of July means, and even……me. Who knows if I’ll be alive next July? Hell who knows if I’ll be alive tomorrow but I’m going to live life to the fullest.


End file.
